Lubbock
by Antares Kuga
Summary: Karena, dia tahu walau dia tak ada, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya.


Lubbock tahu, walau pun dia sudah tidak ada –di dunia ini – , ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya. Karena, dia percaya bahwa _Night Raid _akan mengubah dunia.

* * *

><p><em>Akame ga Kill © TakahiroTetsuya Tashiro_

_Lubbock © ScorpioNoKuga_

_Word(s) : 594 Word(s)_

_Rating : T_

_Genre (s) : Friendship, Family, etc –maybe._

_Warning :_

_Out of Character, Typo(s), Gaje,Based on Episode 20, etc._

* * *

><p>Lubbock –anggota <em>Night Raid<em>, adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak melibatkan pertarungan fisik seperti memakai pedang, senapan, dan yang lainnya. Dia hanyalah orang yang menghindari '_perkelahian fisik'_ dan memilih bertarung dalam bayang-bayang –mungkin.

Membantu para anggota _Night Raid _dengan _Teigu-_nya, _Cross Tail._ Ya, itulah dia. Orang yang mengabdikann dirinya kepada Jenderal Najenda –oh, sebenarnya, dia menyukai sang Jenderal, loh.

Walau sang Jenderal berhianat, dia juga akan berhianat pada Kerajaan. Bergabung dengan _Night Raid_, berkerjasama dan kehilangan bersama.

Tunggu –kehilangan? Ya, _Night Raid _telah kehilangan anggota, cukup banyak anggota. Sebut saja, Sheele yang pertama, disusul Bulat, dan yang terakhir adalah Chelsea –anggota yang baru saja masuk.

Tentu saja, Akame dan yang lainnya bersedih –apalagi, Tatsumi dan Mine –, tapi, itulah kosekuensi menjadi seorang pembunuh, seorang pemberontak.

Jika Lubbock dapat memilih, dia akan memilih mereka semua tidak mati. Ya, memang itu adalah yang tidak mungkin –tolonglah, disana sini ada _poster 'Wanted Dead or Life Night Raid'_. Mereka pasti akan di buru oleh Menteri terkutuk tersebut.

Hal yang sangat pasti, _yeah._

Tapi, inilah hal yang akan terjadi jika ingin mengubah kerajaan yang telah gagal tersebut. Mengubahnya menjadi adil dan menggulingkan kekuasaan Menteri yang _Korupsi._

_XxxxX_

Lubbock siap mati demi Najenda, dan jika seandainya dia tidak mati, sesudah perang dengan Menteri –Kerajaan, ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya pada Najenda.

Tapi, entahlah, Lubbock merasa, ini misinya yang terakhir. Menyelinap dengan Tatsumi dan anggota Perlawanan _'yang nantinya akan berhianat'_.

Di pakainya tudung jaketnya yang berwarna hitam, ia tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar. Dia harus bersikap wajar di hadapan Tatsumi –apa artinya_ harga diri _jika ia tidak menjaga harga dirinya?

Sekarang, dia harus berjalan, menatap kearah depan untuk mengubah dunia.

_XxxxX_

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu jatuh dari ketinggian entah berapa, matanya terpejam dan terbuka, menampakkan kilau berwarna emas –atau hijau. Rasanya, seperti terbang ke bawah dengan sebuah kecepatan tinggi, tidak ada kata rem.

Dia menatap _Teigu _miliknya. Tampak benang-benangnya nyaris habis tak tersisa. "Kita sudah menjalani masa-masa berat," omongannya terdengar melantur, tapi, dia memang berbicara pada benangnya yang telah bersama dengannya sejak dulu. "_Cross Tail…"_

Tempat menaruh benangnya –atau apapun itu intinya adalah _Cross Tail_, 'kan? – retak. Sekelebat bayangan akan hari-harinya bersama anggota _Night Raid _muncul begitu saja.

Susaano, Akame, Leone, Mine, Sheele, Bulat, Tatsumi, dan Chelsea. Kenangan latihan dengan Tatsumi, lari menyeret Akame dan Tatsumi, kekompakkannya dengan Suu-_san,_ dan… senyuman Najenda-lah yang terakhir muncul dari kenangannya yang muncul begitu saja.

"Najenda-_san, Gomen ne."_ ujarnya. Masih dalam '_terjun bebas menuju maut'_. "Sepertinya, inilah akhir hidupku…"

Matanya terpenjam, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah sang pemuda, "Kuserahkan sisanya padamu, Tatsumi."

Senyuman terakhirnya dalam kehidupan terakhirnya, tepat sebelum dia meninggalkan dunia ini.

_SLAASH!_

Tombak-tombak itu bagaikan menusuk-nusuk perut Lubbock dengan ganasnya, membuat benang-benangnya terkena darah sang pemuda.

Membuat sang pemuda tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya.

Tatsumi menongakkan kepalanya, menatap apa yang terjadi. Matanya terbelak kaget. Antara percaya apa yang terjadi atau tidak. Mulutnya mengangga, matanya melebar. Sebuah nama terucap secara tidak percaya, "Lu… Lubba… " sang pengguna _Incursio _itu memanggil nama sang pemuda bersurai hijau yang tidak akan pernah membuka matanya, "Lubba!"

Sore itu, langit berwarna merah-_orange _seakan menangis atas kepergian seorang anggota _Night Raid._

Tapi, pada kenyataannya, Lubbock –Lubba – tahu ini bukan akhirnya. Walau dia sudah tidak ada, masih ada Tatsumi dan yang lainnya.

_XxxxX_

* * *

><p><strong>Based on episode 20 yang Lubba mati pas terjun dari langit dan malah nancep(?) di tombak-tombak.<strong>

**LUBBA, SHEELE, CHELSEA, BULAT! PLEASE DON'T DEAD! #udahkejadianoy masih sedih gitu, loh, liat mereka mati. Tau, sih, pastinya karena Menterinya aja korupsi, trus mereka 'kan pengen membangun kerajaan kembali, tapi malah dianggap pemberontak. Syialan emang. /masih nangisin Lubba/**


End file.
